Siguiendo al dragón
by Fleuretty
Summary: Después de la muerte de Integra, Alucard decide regresar a Rumania y liberar a Seras del vinculo que los une como amo y sirviente, pero ella no está lista para decir adiós a su maestro.
1. Amo y siervo

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

El gélido viento de los Cárpatos centrales azotó con fuerza sobre su rostro, llevaba semanas en Rumania y aun no lograba acostumbrarse al frío. Pese a las enormes nubes grises que cubrían el cielo, dando un aire sombrío al día, prefería caminar por las escalinatas de resbaladiza piedra que estar dentro, en las oscuras y frívolas habitaciones del castillo. Integra había fallecido poco después del regreso de su maestro, casi estaba segura de que solo esperaba por él para gritarle una vez más, reclamarle por su ausencia y alimentarlo antes de despedirse para siempre; después de eso él se mantuvo en abstinencia alimenticia durante treinta días, Seras supuso que fue a modo de disculpa por los treinta años que la hizo esperar. Sin un heredero legítimo, la sangre de los Hellsing se perdió y Alucard ya no estaba atado al sello de Cromwell; una vez que el cuerpo de la Sir fue enterrado, decidió abandonar la mansión. Le ofreció su sangre una vez más, para que el vínculo que mantenían se rompiera y ella fuera libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero nuevamente la rechazó y le suplicó que la dejase acompañarlo, no estaba lista para enfrentarse al mundo.

Y ahí estaba ella, tomando copos helados con las manos, incapaz de sentir el frío del agreste clima rumano a pesar de ir vestida con un ligero abrigo y mezclilla...tan lejos de su natal Inglaterra. La fortaleza Poenari estaba prácticamente en ruinas, encima de un acantilado y con vista al congelado río Arges, pero era el lugar que su maestro llamó hogar. No habían intercambiado muchas palabras desde que se instalaron, él salía a cazar todas las noches, mientras ella trataba de racionar las bolsas de sangre que trajo consigo en su afán de no ser una molestia. Seras jamás podría alimentarse de un humano inocente, la primera y última vez que lo hizo fue con Pip y se prometió a sí misma no repetirlo salvo que fuese de vital importancia para ella, era la forma en que honraba la memoria del capitán.

La tormenta invernal comenzó a escarchar su cabello; odiaba estar sola dentro del castillo, pero si continuaba expuesta al frío necesitaría más sangre y no podía darse el lujo de beber un extra. Se dirigió a su habitación a través de los oscuros pasillos hasta que lo vio, Alucard estaba apoyado contra el barandal de la escalinata que ascendía a la torre donde estaba su sarcófago y las pocas pertenencias que trajo consigo. Retomó la imagen de conde, con su pesada armadura y la barba en candado que le daba un toque maduro y perverso, además del cabello largo y rebelde.

— ¿Maestro, ha regresado?

— Es obvio, chica policía.

Una sola vez se dignó a llamarla por su nombre, cuando regresó a Londres durante el enfrentamiento con los nazis, después de eso volvió a ser "chica policía" para él y se ensañó con su apodo después de que se negó a beber de su sangre. Ese hombre podía ser tan injusto a veces.

— Mi nombre es Seras, Seras Victoria.

— Chica policía está bien para ti.

Sabía que era causa pérdida discutir con él. Se planteó ignorarlo y pasar de largo, pero estiró el brazo para bloquear su camino. Seras lo miró con asombro, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, normalmente la ignoraba o se burlaba de ella un poco, pero jamás le negó que anduviera a sus anchas por los terrenos de su fortaleza.

— ¿Necesita algo?

— Tus reservas de sangre están por agotarse.

— Tengo suficiente para un mes o dos. —Mentía. Aún racionando y bebiendo solo lo indispensable, tendría sustento por un mes, quizá menos.

— ¿Y morirás de hambre después?

— Ya me preocuparé por eso cuando la sangre se acabe.

Alucard la miró con frialdad mientras la tomaba por los hombros, empujándola hacia el helado muro de roca. Jamás fue dulce con ella y nunca esperó un trato amable de su parte, pero estaba siendo demasiado brusco, enterraba los dedos en su piel por la presión de su agarre, Seras tuvo miedo.

— ¡Ya no estás en Hellsing, no sirves más a los humanos, eres un nosferatu y tienes que actuar como tal!

— ¡No estoy lista! — Víctima del miedo, habló sin pensar. Rara vez se atrevía a contradecir a Alucard.

— Estás en mi castillo y te regirás por mis órdenes, draculina. — La soltó y le dio la espalda. —Tendrás que aprender a cazar, a no ser que quieras que te traiga bebés del pueblo más cercano.

— ¡No soy una novia, maestro!

— Así que leíste el libro.

— Solo lo relevante para no ser un monstruo como el que mencionan. —Seras estaba colérica y ya no media las consecuencias de sus palabras.

— Te has vuelto muy insolente, chica policía. La sangre de ese mercenario aflojó tu lengua.

— ¡No meta a Pip en esto! Al menos puede guardar algo de respeto por los nombres de nuestros difuntos.

— ¿Nuestros? — Se giró para encararla y aprisionarla una vez más contra el muro. Pudo ver el miedo y la ira en sus ojos, estaba asustada pero no cedía en la conversación. — Ellos no son nuestros difuntos, son ajenos a nosotros, simples humanos que no pertenecen a nuestra especie.

— ¿Y Sir Integra? ¿No significó nada para usted?

— Ella fue la ama a la que me vi obligado a servir, solo eso.

— Miente, ella lo apreciaba a pesar de lo que era y usted...

— ¿Yo qué? Deja de ver emociones humanas donde no las hay. Yo asumo mi rol en la cadena alimenticia, tú deberías hacer lo mismo o terminarás alimentándote con las ratas de los calabozos.

— ¡Prefiero comer ratas, antes que negar mis sentimientos y perder mi humanidad! No todos podemos ser tan insensibles.

Trató de empujarlo, pero Alucard se mantuvo rígido. Sus ojos la miraban fijamente, pero no fue capaz de identificar emoción alguna, ¿enojo, indiferencia, lástima? Seras no lo supo. Su cercanía comenzó a inquietarla aún más, quería creer que no sería capaz de dañarla, pero reconoció que sus palabras fueron insultantes, a pesar de su carácter del demonio, era su maestro y no merecía que le hablara de esa forma. Agachó el rostro para esquivar esos ojos escarlata que no cedían en su escrutinio.

— Yo, lo siento... no quise decir todo eso. — No respondió. Seras alzó un poco el rostro y observó el momento justo en que mordió su muñeca derecha, dejando que dos hilos de sangre brotaran de los orificios dejados por sus colmillos.

— Bebe, Seras Victoria.

De nuevo le ofrecía su sangre, pero esta vez solo podía significar una cosa: la estaba echando de su casa. La única razón por la que Alucard le permitió seguirlo fue porque tenían un vínculo y si lograba deshacerse de él, también lo haría de ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, todo este tiempo se engañó a si misma al creer que tenían una unión especial que iba más allá del lazo sanguíneo. No le daría ese gusto, se iría en ese mismo instante y jamás volvería a buscarlo, de ser necesario atravesaría el océano para evitar todo posible contacto con él, pero no le daría el gusto de beber de la sangre que le ofrecía.

— Me iré en este instante, si es lo que quiere... pero no beberé de su sangre.

— Aun no entiendes el lazo que nos une, chica policía. Puedo encontrarte, así te ocultes en la cima del mundo y reclamarte cuando quiera. Los libros hablan de las novias de Drácula, pero no mencionan que ellas eran tan débiles y sensibles como tú, y que bastó una orden de su maestro para volverlas unas excelentes amantes y magníficas cazadoras. — Ladeó el rostro y lo acercó a su cuello, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Seras. Pudo sentir como se encogió ante el contacto de su saliva y el temblor en su cuerpo, como si fuese una presa humana. Habló en susurro por el puro gusto de incomodarla aún más— ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Seras? ¿Qué te fuerce a ser un vampiro? ¿Actuar en contra de tu voluntad y obedecer cada orden que te dé, por más obscena y sádica que sea? Todo este tiempo me he contenido por el control que los Hellsing tenían sobre mí, pero ya no hay nada que me frene.

Seras se congeló por el miedo, ¿y si la obligaba a matar niños o alimentarse de bebés? Él era un monstruo después de todo y no dudaba que su sadismo alcanzara esos límites. Ahí estaba ella, entre la espada y la pared; si bebía de la sangre perdería todo lazo que la unía a ese demonio, pero estaría sola en el mundo y la soledad era uno de sus más grandes miedos... si no bebía, corría el riesgo de volverse un títere y hacer toda clase de actos macabros que la atormentarían siempre. No pudo con el peso de tomar una decisión y se desmoronó frente a Alucard, cayendo de rodillas y llorando curiosas lágrimas de tono carmín.

— Por favor... no me obligue a decidir... haré todo lo que me pida siempre que no involucre la muerte de alguien. No quiero estar sola, no de nuevo, por favor...

Él era todo lo que tenía en la vida. Perdió a sus padres, a sus compañeros, a la mujer que la acogió en su mansión y al único hombre que había amado... Seras solo tenía a su maestro y perderlo significaría perder todo en su existencia. Alucard la miró fijamente por varios minutos, sabía que no importaba lo que dijera o hiciera, la draculina permanecería a su lado. A pesar de verse débil y aferrarse a su humanidad, demostró varias veces su fortaleza y ese afán de aferrase a la vida fue lo que lo cautivó la noche que la convirtió. Tomó su mano para incorporarla y una vez más le ofreció su muñeca para que bebiera.

— Bebe, Seras.

— Pero...

— Ya no estamos en Hellsing y no necesito un sirviente. — Pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos, siempre tan expresivos a pesar de la vampirización.

— Yo...

— Esta es mi tierra natal. Rumania es un país maldito, lleno de inmortales como tú y yo, siempre en busca de expandir sus territorios. No necesito sirvientes bajo mi techo, necesito aliados capaces de combatir a mi lado.

El rostro de la draculina se iluminó, si la consideraba una aliada a pesar de romper el vínculo que los unía, podía permanecer con él sin el miedo de que la obligara a hacer cosas que no quería. Acercó sus labios con timidez al brazo de Alucard y bebió de la sangre que le ofrecía. Pudo sentir una fortaleza como jamás experimentó, incluso después de beber la sangre de Pip, ella no era más una sirviente, ahora sería digna de ser llamada un nosferatu. Se separó después de escasos minutos, estaba disfrutando del sabor de su libertad, pero no quería abusar o incomodar al que siempre sería su maestro.

— ¿Puedo permanecer en el castillo?

— Solo si estás dispuesta a seguir a Vlad Draculea Tepes, el hijo del dragón.

— ¿Y si quisiera marcharme? — Seras no contemplaba esta opción, pero no estaba de más preguntar para conocer la postura de su maestro.

— Sigues siendo mi draculina. Tenlo muy presente, Seras Victoria, yo no perdono la traición.

— No se preocupe... yo, no lo traicionaría, siempre que no me obligue a matar gente inocente.

— ¿Y cómo piensas sobrevivir?

— Yo... —No pensó en eso. Cazar estaba totalmente descartado, tendría que conseguir bolsas de sangre médica por su cuenta. — Conseguiré mis reservas.

— ¿Las robarás? Nadie va a patrocinarte.

— Mmm...—¿Robar? No, eso también estaba descartado, o al menos lo contemplaría como última opción. — Entonces... me alimentaré de las ratas de los calabozos.

La sonora carcajada de Alucard la hizo sentir tonta, tal vez a sus ojos era una idea graciosa, pero para ella era un tormento el imaginarse alimentándose con ratas, era como si tocara fondo.

— Las ratas transmiten la peste, chica policía, no quiero epidemias en mi casa.

— ¡A nosotros eso no nos afecta!... ¿o sí? — Jamás se había preguntado si eran totalmente inmunes a los males humanos.

— Puedes averiguarlo por tu cuenta, pero nadie va a patrocinar tu tratamiento tampoco.

— ¡A veces puede ser tan injusto, maestro!

— Ya no más...

— ¿Eh?

— Ya no soy tu maestro. Ahora eres una verdadera nosferatu, digna de combatir a mi lado. — Seras le sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, sin querer la elogió más de lo que nunca había hecho desde que se conocieron en Cheddar.

— Usted siempre será mi maestro.

— Como sea. Hay animales salvajes que rondan por los bosques, bajo el precipicio, que tendrán mejor sabor que las ratas. Puedes comenzar a tomar tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia con ellos.

Una vez más le dio la espalda, pero esta vez se encaminó a sus aposentos. Fue una prospera noche para Alucard, bebió sangre fresca, acabó con uno de los tantos vampiros que quería hacerse con sus tierras y logró que la humana que lo cautivó con su deseo de vida bebiera de su sangre... ella sería una buena draculina, solo era cuestión de tiempo.


	2. Semejante

_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

La nostalgia prevalecía a pesar de los siglos, lo descubrió de mala gana mientras recorría los pasillos de su fortaleza. En un ala abandonada encontró una vieja pintura; la tinta perdió sus brillantes tonos y los trazos del pincel ahora se veían toscos, el lienzo estaba mohoso y aún así la penetrante mirada de Ilona lo juzgaba, como ella misma hizo tanto tiempo atrás. La condesa de la casa Szilagyi fue una mujer de carácter dulce y fuerte a la vez, siempre cuestionando su estilo de guerra, comparándolo con un demonio salido del Averno, y amándolo a pesar de ello. Ilona, la princesa de Valaquia, madre de su hijo Mihnea... ella compartió su trono y nunca la consideró una igual, siempre fue inferior a él en todos los sentidos, y no porque fuera mujer, seguía creyendo en la igualdad de género, simplemente Ilona no sobresalió en nada.

Al ver esa vieja pintura recordó lo mucho que le gustaban los ojos de su princesa, tan vivos, llenos de curiosidad, más expresivos que sus mismos gestos; los ojos era lo que más apreciaba en la belleza femenina, pues son el reflejo del alma... Los ojos de su draculina eran semejantes a los de Ilona, enormes y fácil de leer, como si fuesen un libro abierto, la puerta al interior de la chica. El color no era el mismo, pero esa noche en Cheddar vio el miedo en sus ojos y su necesidad de vivir, como un conejo que está frente al lobo y solo espera el momento justo para saltar, pese a estar muerto de miedo. Nunca fue conciente del parecido hasta ahora, seguramente el subconsciente lo traicionó y por eso surgió ese lapso de egoísmo. Seras Victoria tenía los mismos ojos de su esposa.

 **†...†**

Las constantes batallas contra adversarios que buscaban el control de sus tierras eran tan excitantes para él, amaba la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre, además retomó el viejo hábito de perforar el cuerpo de sus enemigos, decorando la vista de los terrenos cercanos a Poenari con los bosques de empalados. Parte de la diversión era ver la cara de horror de la draculina; con el tiempo aprendió a disimular su incomodidad al tener que caminar entre las estacas de madera que se podrían junto a la carne de los pobres miserables que osaban enfrentarlo, jamás hizo un comentario al respecto y se mantuvo a distancia cuando el sadismo tomaba control de sus acciones.

Ella era fuerte, además hizo a un lado sus erráticos ataques y cambió la fuerza bruta por estrategia y análisis, se volvió una máquina asesina con la frialdad de un veterano, supuso que la sangre del mercenario seguía influyendo en su personalidad. Ese obstinado deseo de aferrarse a la vida y no dejarse intimidar por su contrincante hacían de ella una digna compañera en el campo de batalla, incluso dejó las armas a un lado y retomó el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo para sincronizar sus acciones con Seras.

De no ser por su afán de alimentarse únicamente de sangre animal, sería una reina entre los no muertos. Seguía igual de terca, decidida a no matar mortales si no era necesario; no entendía esa fuerza de voluntad, una vez que se ha probado la sangre humana no hay nada más delicioso para un vampiro, pero ella se mantenía firme en su postura alimenticia... Fuerte, terca, obstinada, decidida, leal a sus principios. Ya había conocido a una mujer así, la fuerza de voluntad de Wilhelmina Harker lo sedujo al borde de la obsesión hace ya tanto tiempo... Los principios morales de Seras Victoria eran los mismos que los de Mina.

 **†...†**

El clima Rumano era tan agreste como la hospitalidad del anfitrión en Poenari. Los copos de nieve eran sustituidos ocasionalmente por tormentas que derretían el hielo del río arges, aumentando la fuerza de su corriente y provocando encharcamientos en las zonas donde Seras cazaba, por lo que no era extraño verla regresar antes del alba totalmente empapada y cubierta de lodo. Mantenía sus hábitos humanos y usaba cambios frecuentes de ropa, sobre todo en esas ocasiones.

Tenía que admitir el morbo que sentía cada vez que ella buscaba refugio en su habitación para cambiarse. La primera vez que vió parte de su cuerpo fue en Hellsing, la noche que Integra la alistó en las fuerzas de la real orden, después de eso ya no prestó atención a los dotes femeninos de ese cuerpo, su frustración ante el inútil comportamiento de la draculina podían más que la lujuria. Ahora ya no era una molestia y esos detalles retomaron su atención: sus enormes senos, las anchas caderas, esas torneadas piernas y su esbelta cintura, una extraña pero armónica combinación que cada día lo tentaban más y más a reclamar su premio.

Le gustaba recordar la noche que tomó de su sangre, el sabor de la virginidad recorriendo su garganta fue lo más excitante que vivió en muchos años y daría cualquier cosa por hacerlo una vez más, sentir esa piel de porcelana con sus dedos y recorrer con la lengua el frágil cuello de cisne antes de clavar sus colmillos, sentir la contracción de su cuerpo ante el dolor y escuchar un gemido brotando de sus labios mientras él se satisfacía con la ambrosía de su interior... Ese deseo, toda esa lujuria la sintió antes de aquella noche, en sus primeros días en Londres.

Hubo una virginal señorita que lo sedujo con la mirada, el pavoneo de su andar y la coquetería en sus gestos lo enloquecieron y añadió una novia más a su lista, pero sin duda la señorita Westenra siempre fue su favorita y le dolió perderla, esa era una de las tantas razones por las que detestaba a Abraham Van Helsing. La sensualidad de Lucy que afloraba sus instintos animales era la misma que tenía Seras Victoria.

 **†...†**

El tiempo y la práctica dieron frutos, la torpe e inexperta draculina maduró y se convirtió en una mujer elegante, capaz de seguir su conversación. Las respuestas que obtenía de su boca, dulces ante palabras quietas y salvajes pero precisas cuando invadía terreno incómodo para ella hicieron que acudiera en busca de su compañía con mayor frecuencia. Una vez que anochecía él dejaba el castillo para alimentarse, dejó de insistir en que lo acompañara, jamás lo haría. Ella cazaba por su cuenta y casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, pero buscaba cada oportunidad para deleitarse con la charla que podía ofrecerle.

Al principio permanecían en el salón, pero se percató de la incomodidad de Seras al estar dentro, prefería el exterior que las lúgubres habitaciones. Bajo el pretexto de hacer guardia la llevó fuera e hicieron ronda en las murallas, con la panorámica del frondoso precipicio como fondo. Ese detalle se hizo un hábito para ambos, fue el primer ritual que compartieron y él lo disfrutaba, jamás iba a admitirlo directamente, pero estaba cansado de esa soledad que cargaba desde tiempos remotos y la compañía de su draculina fue un excelente refugio para evadir ese vacío que tenía en su interior.

Cada charla era un desafío para ambos, pero él seguía ganando. No era tan hábil con su labia, pero daba buena batalla con los argumentos y el exquisito vocabulario que dominaba, además el sonido de su voz era dulce, tierno pero enérgico y lleno de autoridad cuando se lo proponía, sentía que si llegaba a recibir una sola orden de esa autoritaria voz la cumpliría sin cuestionarla... ¿Acaso él, el temido Drácula, se sometería al mando de una mujer? Ya lo había hecho antes, con una mujer fuerte y decidida, llena de conocimiento y elegancia, capaz de dejarlo callado y someterlo como a un perro con el solo timbre de su voz. Cada día que pasaba, Seras Victoria adquiría la inteligencia y elegancia de Integra Hellsing.

 **†...†**

El verla comenzó a ser mortificante y placentero a la vez, sus deseos de tomarla se debatían entre la indiferencia que suponía para él una compañera. Hubo muchas mujeres en su vida y el placer físico le resultaba vanal, innecesario e infinitamente humano, ¿qué motivos poseía para arruinar la extraña convivencia que tenía con su huésped? Ella era una mezcla casi perfecta de todo lo que deseó y amó de las mujeres más importantes e influyentes en su existencia, pero tenía un toque propio, la dulzura y humanidad que conservaba a pesar de ser una hija del diablo hacían de Seras Victoria un espécimen único. Ella era su draculina, solo suya, la reclamara o no; era su mayor trofeo, el logro más grande en su no vida, un orgullo como maestro, el deseo más grande que acaparaba sus pensamientos, la nueva obsesión por la que estaba seguro enloquecería.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Ya sé que la historia dice estar completa y yo misma dije que sería un one shot, pero varias personas me pidieron una continuación y, que diablos, mi primer shipp fue el AluSeras, además me sentí como Rumiko Takahashi con ese final tan abierto xD

Si siguen mi trabajo, sabrán que vivo para el BeruSeras, así que no creo alargar mucho esta pequeña historia, un capítulo más y creo que hasta ahí llego, ahora queda esperar otro brote de inspiración.

Mil gracias por leer y estén atentos al tercer y último capítulo de "siguiendo al dragón".


	3. Mi confesión

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Las noches eran cálidas y con lluvias ocasionales, así es el verano en Rumania. Alucard no tenía inconveniente con el cambiante clima, viajaba por días en busca de aldeas lejanas a sus tierras, donde nadie pudiera reconocerlo, y se alojaba en hoteles locales para pasar como un viajero más, cuando las inclemencias climatológicas eran muy molestas para su regreso a la fortaleza del precipicio. Si pretendía viajar lejos insistía a Seras para que lo acompañara, tratando de incitarla inútilmente a que fuera su compañera en la cacería; ella siempre se negó, refugiándose en la excusa de que no podían abandonar Poenari por el riesgo de que intentarán atacarla. Sonreía cada vez que recreaba esas palabras en su mente, él mismo hizo de ella un soldado fiel y temerario, y ahora se valía de ese recurso para evitarlo.

Después de su más reciente descubrimiento, la imagen de la draculina era una visitante recurrente en sus pensamientos; por más que trataba de evitar su recuerdo ella se manifestaba de una u otra forma, atormentándolo junto a los fantasmas de su pasado. Ilona, Wilhelmina, Lucy, Integra, todas lo miraban con odio en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en reclamar a Seras como una amante. Él no las olvidaría, veía su decisión como la mejor forma de rendir tributo a sus grandes amores, ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que desposando a la mezcla perfecta de todas ellas? Trataba de justificarse bajo esa excusa, pero la mirada de rencor y desprecio no desaparecía de sus rostros.

Fue una noche exitosa y el clima era óptimo para regresar a casa sin tener que alojarse en el hotel barato de aquella villa. Montó su magnífico garañón de color azabache y tomó el camino de regreso a su castillo. Ese animal fue sin duda la mejor adquisición que hizo en mucho tiempo, controlaba el miedo natural que las bestias sienten en su presencia y era ágil, veloz, con la fuerza suficiente para aguantar el peso de su armadura sin disminuir su trote, un purasangre tan valioso como Baskerville. Además, la mirada encantada de Seras cuando vio al animal hizo que terminara de convencerse; a pesar de que se alimentaba de animales, ella seguía honrando y respetando a la naturaleza, preservando lo más posible la fauna que habitaba en el precipicio. Tenía un morboso gusto por observarla mientras comía, cazando con la gracia de una pantera, siendo igual de letal; iba directo al cuello, rompiendo las vértebras para que el animal no sufriera y bebiendo su sangre antes de que muriera. Al principio teñía la nieve con la sangre de sus platillos, pero fue adquiriendo gracia y elegancia al alimentarse, de modo que no dejaba que ni una sola de sangre manchara sus labios, ella aprendió bien.

Admiró la luna mientras agitaba las riendas para acelerar el paso, quería regresar antes del amanecer para hablar con ella, esta vez no iba a evitarlo. El cielo estaba despejado y libre de estrellas, como la noche que la convirtió, ¿sería una señal? Era tonto pensar de esa forma, pero algo lo incitaba a ir más rápido, llegar al bosque antes del alba, algo le decía que ella estaría ahí. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? A la chica, aguardando por él… imposible, ella no esperaba su regreso hasta la noche siguiente, sin duda sería una sorpresa, seguramente no muy grata para Seras. Alucard aprendió a disfrutar de su soledad, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo la draculina? Si al menos le diera una señal de interés; cuando convertía a una mujer para que fuera su novia caía inmediatamente a sus pies, siendo víctima de la lujuria que se negaban como mortales, ¿por qué se resistía tanto? ¿Sería por aquel mercenario? Era ridículo, amar a un muerto es demasiado hasta para alguien como él y dudaba que se atreviera a experimentar con las artes prohibidas de la nigromancia.

 _"Haz que mis conclusiones fallen… siente esa melodía rota, porque cada noche muero en el infierno*"_

Sin darse cuenta llegó a sus tierras, en verdad era rápido su caballo, tendría que pensar en un buen nombre para él. Redujo la marcha hasta un trote y agudizó sus sentidos para buscar a su compañera, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, el sonido de la sangre pasando por su garganta era música para sus oídos. Cabalgó en su dirección hasta que la vio y detuvo la marcha, no supo si ella fue consciente de su llegada y actuó deliberadamente, pero quedó impresionado por la elegancia de sus acciones y perturbado por la bondad de sus actos. Ahí estaba ella, vistiendo con una capa de color rosa pálido que cubría parte de su rostro; se alimentó de un ciervo y cavó un agujero al pie de un frondoso árbol, donde depositó el cuerpo del animal tras agradecerle por dejarla beber su sangre.

— Mejor regresar a la tierra que terminar siendo devorado por lobos. Fuiste un animal dócil y mi gratitud contigo será eterna, no permitiré que te vuelvas la cena de un carroñero.

Jamás imaginó que hiciera eso con sus víctimas, era absurdo, risible, demente… era tan propio de ella y su irracional comportamiento. ¿Un vampiro agradeciendo por la sangre que bebe de un animal? Controló sus terribles ganas de reír, no sería bien recibido si se anunciaba con una burlona carcajada.

— ¿Por qué no dejar que lo devoren los lobos? Forma parte del ciclo natural de las especies. Le has quitado la cena a una manada.

— ¿Maestro? No lo esperaba esta noche. — Vio la contrariedad y el asombro en sus ojos, en verdad no lo esperaba.

— Decidí regresar antes, el clima es favorable y nada me retenía por aquellos lares.

— Comprendo, bienvenido entonces.

— No me has respondido, ¿Por qué no dejaste al ciervo?

— No dudo que usted tenga sus propios rituales cuando se alimenta. Este es el mío y es un acto personal que no considero oportuno justificar. Simplemente es como dar gracias por la comida cuando se sirve en la mesa.

— Nosotros no damos gracias por la sangre, draculina. Somos seres superiores y podemos tomarla a nuestro antojo.

— Y seríamos igual que una jauría de chacales. Tan solo deme ese gusto sin cuestionarlo, no le afecta en nada y me ayuda a calmar mi conciencia.

Suspiró con frustración, era imposible llevarle la contraria en temas humanitarios. Ella sonrió al ver la derrota en él y tomó las riendas del caballo, acarició su rostro y lo encaminó en dirección al castillo, como si fuera un simple mozo recibiendo a su amo.

— ¿Tuvo una buena caza?

— Lo sabrías si te dignaras a acompañarme al menos una vez.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. Que dios se apiade de las almas de aquellos inocentes.

— ¿Te estas burlando de mí, Seras Victoria?

— ¿Burlarme? Jamás lo haría, maestro. Tan solo soy un pésimo vampiro que se aferra a su fe en un dios que muestra su simpatía por todos los espíritus perdidos en el mundo.

— ¿Espíritus como el de tu mercenario, quizá? — Notó un ligero temblor en sus manos y su agitación al controlar su lengua, estaba seguro que diría algo para herirlo.

— Dios es benevolente con sus hijos, y si bien Pip no fue el hombre más bondadoso del mundo, dio su vida para salvar la mía, eso sin duda le brindó un lugar en el cielo. Sé que él y sir Integra nos observan en forma de etéreos ángeles, cuidando de nosotros. No mantengo esperanza de redención, soy consciente de que mi alma está condenada, pero también sé que ellos están felices de que mantenga mi esencia a pesar de ser un engendro del infierno, ser solamente Seras Victoria, la chica torpe e ingenua que conocieron.

No supo que contestar. Sus palabras lo golpearon con fuerza y la verdad que tanto buscaba en su inconsciente se le reveló: esa criatura era pura en el más estricto sentido, un ser de luz atrapado en el cuerpo de un demonio que él trataba inútilmente de corromper… esa era la razón de las miradas de odio de sus viejos amores.

 _"Canta las palabras de inocencia y orgullo roto*"_

La brisa de verano agitó su cabello, comenzaba a refrescar y el sol saldría pronto. Seras continuó el camino en silencio, no era el único que se quedó sin palabras después de todo. La admiró a detalle y por primera vez vio su belleza sin lujuria; era como una niña pequeña, con la ingenuidad y esperanza en el rostro, su piel sabía era suave al tacto y su cabello desordenado y corto le daba un aire rebelde pero sumiso a la vez. Ella era más que su draculina, más que su sirviente o su huésped, era una oportunidad de redención para su alma condenada, la indicada para enseñarlo a perdonar y olvidar. Todo este tiempo había estado cegado por el egoísmo y estuvo a punto de destruir a su salvadora…

 _"De alguna forma perdí todo, mi voz y mi sabiduría…*"_

Jaló las riendas para arrebatarlas de sus manos y bajó del caballo para verla de frente. Seras lo miró con asombro, esos arranques en su errático comportamiento no los había mostrado desde la noche en que la liberó del vínculo de sangre. La tomó por los hombros con rudeza, pero sin lastimar su piel como antes solía hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? Eres libre, puedes irte cuando te plazca.

— Maestro…

— No necesito tu lástima. Puedo vivir en soledad nuevamente, puedo vivir sin ti.

Estaba furioso, pero trató de contener su rabia para no intimidarla como era costumbre, ella no era culpable de nada. Las palabras que le dijo eran más para él mismo, trataba de convencerse de que no la necesitaba, él no necesitaba ni el perdón ni la redención de aquel dios que ignoró por tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos que su sirviente estuviera a su lado solo para tratar de redimir su alma, ganándose un lugar en cielo, a lado de aquel mortal que seguía amando. Le dio la espalda y se encaminó en dirección contraria al castillo, hasta que una mano pequeña se posó en su hombro para detenerlo.

— Maestro, ¿A dónde va? Está por amanecer.

— No es de tu incumbencia, draculina.

— Entonces márchese si es lo que quiere, solo permítame responder su pregunta. Una vez, me dijo que lo siguiera en la oscuridad hasta donde me lo permitiera mi miedo… siempre he tenido miedo, sigo teniéndolo, pero me aferro a seguirlo, porque no quiero dejarlo. Antes creía que era por el miedo a la soledad, pero me he dado cuenta que es algo más, no sé como explicarlo… es una necesidad de la que no puedo privarme, lo necesito… es por eso que sigo aquí, por eso continúo siguiendo al dragón. Ese es mi pequeño y egoísta secreto, no es por usted, es por mí.

Soltó su hombro, tomó las riendas del caballo y siguió en dirección al castillo. Alucard se giró para verla alejarse, sin volver la mirada en su dirección. Esa fue una extraña confesión, pero no pudo negar el pequeño brote de felicidad que trajeron sus palabras; esperó por una señal y Seras se la dio… solo que ya no sentía el deseo de seducirla, al menos no por ahora. Dejaría que la draculina le mostrara todo lo que debía aprender de ella, sobre el perdón y la reconciliación consigo mismo, aprendería a respetar sus modos y valorar la pureza de sus sentimientos, dejar que esa luz lo iluminase en lugar de tratar de extinguirla tan desesperadamente. Eran inmortales y no importaba el tiempo que tomara, estaría en espera de una nueva señal, cuando Ilona, Mina, Lucy e Integra dejaran de verlo con odio en sus pensamientos, pues ya no trataría de pervertir al ingenuo pero hermoso cordero que la vida puso en su camino para no repetir los errores del pasado.

 _"Algún día tu melodía será parte de mi religión y aliviará mi corazón*"_

— Guárdame un lugar en el cielo y nos encontraremos otro día… esa es mi confesión. *

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Admito que me quedé sin ideas para continuarlo, hasta que me puse a revisar mi vieja lista de reproducción y apareció la canción "My confession" de Kamelot, de hecho las lineas que tienen un asterisco al final son parte de la letra. En lo personal puedo decir que estoy satisfecha, me gustó el rumbo que tomó sin caer en la monotonía de la mayoría de fics AluSeras, con un exceso de dulzura o puro "fap fap", pero ustedes son quienes juzgan si el final fue de su agrado o no. Me gustaría ver todas su opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos y demás... todo es bien recibido :D

A quienes siguen "el fin de una especie", de antemano les pido una disculpa, he tenido un bloqueo enorme con ella y por eso no he actualizado, pero no se preocupen, que no pienso abandonarla, solo tenganme paciencia.


End file.
